Daddy's Little Girl
by lilmickey2008
Summary: David and Alex are in for a big surprise when their 15 year old daughter Selena arrives from the future, but just like her mom, Selena has a knack for causing trouble.
1. David Meets His Daughter

**AN: Well, here's another story from me. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: David Meets His Daughter**

Villo and David were walking to his house early one day, and they were busy going back and forth with each other about irrelevant things. Villo ran in front of him, and stopped walking in an attempt to get his demon friend to stop walking.

"What?" David said, looking down at the half lion before him.

"Answer my question." Villo stated, looking up at David.

"I don't want to tell you who my first crush was, because knowing you, you would just run and tell Alex anyway." David said.

"Awww, come on, just tell me, I promise that I won't tell anyone and just keep it between us." Villo said, giving him a puppy dog like look. David sighed, and decided to come clean.

"Kimberly from the Power Rangers, okay?" David said. Villo just sat there, and began to laugh as if what David said was really funny.

"Dude, she is like, what, 40 now?" Villo said in between fits of laughter.

"You can be a real asshole sometimes, you know that?" David said as he opened the door.

"Yeah, that is why you love me." Villo said. David just shook his head, laughing, and walked inside. As soon as David entered the house, and walked towards the kitchen, he realized that someone was baking a pizza in the oven, and there was a fresh glass of soda on his counter. David looked at Villo, who was looking at his friend in the same curious look on David's face.

"David, is Louis home?" Villo asked him.

"No, he's out of town until tonight." David said, "And Lynn's at school."

"So, who's been in our house, using our stuff, and baking a pizza?" Villo asked his friend.

Before David could answer, he heard some snoring coming from his bedroom. David motioned for his lion companion to follow him. As they approached the door, the snoring grew louder and louder. David took his foot, and quietly cracked the front door open. David looked inside, and saw a teenage girl not older than he was, with familiar blue eyes, and long black hair. She was clutching a picture of David and Alex together, and David soon realized that the long black hair that the girl had was familiar to Alex, and the blue eyes were from David. David quietly shut the door, and turned back to his friend.

"Well, who is that?" Villo asked David, who had a look of shock and disbelief on his face.

"Villo, I think that is my daughter." David said in disbelief.

"Your- Wait, what did you say?" Villo asked, figuring that he must have misheard him.

"My daughter." David said. "Don't believe me, look at her." David said, opening the door. Villo peeked his head around the door, took one look at the girl, and stepped back, looking at David with a look of total shock and mental rejection.

"Yeah, that girl has yours and Alex's features all right, right down to the hair." Villo said. David walked back into the kitchen. He took the pizza out of the oven, and placed it on the counter.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Villo asked, not believing that David would take his mind off of what was possibly happening.

"Don't start, fur brain." David said, approaching his friend. "How is she here? Who is she?"

"Maybe she is a sibling." Villo suggested.

"Then why is she holding a picture of me and Alex?" David asked.

"I don't know." Villo asked, looking back towards the door. "That girl does look like you and Alex, though."

"Man Villo, what are we going to do about this?" David wondered.

"Simple, wait until she wakes up, and question her." Villo said.

"No, we ask now." David said, opening the door, and entering his room. Villo was close behind, and David was approaching the young girl. David took one deep breath, and kicked the girl off of his bed. She fell to the floor, and she looked up at David.

"Hey, what was that for?" The young girl asked David.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" David asked the young girl.

"Don't you recognize me? I'm Selena, your daughter, Dad." Selena said.

"If I am your dad, who is your mom?" David asked her.

"Alex Falcone." Selena answered.

"Wait, what was her maiden name?" David asked her again.

"Russo." Selena said. "Ooh, don't get me started on Uncle Justin. He always told me, magic is important, and don't pull pranks when you can study."

"Oh yeah, that sounds like Alex alright." Villo whispered.

"Hey Villo. I forgot that you were a lion at one point." Selena said, leaning down, and patting his head.

"What are you doing here?" David asked his daughter, Selena.

"Well," Selena began, "I was at school, and my teacher, Ms. Harper was going on about some boring Algebra lesson. Then I decided to use magic to speed the class up. But when I used the spell, I accidently turned Ms. Harper into a chicken. You thought it was funny, but Mom sure didn't."

"What did she say?" David asked.

"She grounded me, and we had a big fight, and I told her that I hated her. I later regretted what I said, so I tried to turn back time to take back what I said, but of course I ended up here. I walked through the city until I found your home, and I waited here." Selena said.

"Oh yeah, you are Alex's daughter alright." David said. "Great, how are we going to get you back to your own time."

"More importantly, how are you going to explain this girl to Alex?" Villo said.

"Well, we are going to cross that bridge when we get to it." David said.

"So, what about my pizza?" Selena asked.

_Damn it, could she sound anymore like Alex?_

* * *

**AN: Well how was it? Tune in to see how Selena causes trouble, just like her mom. R&R!**


	2. Selena Meets Her Aunt and Uncle

**AN: Well, now David has met his daughter, and now here comes the hard part. How does he explain her to the rest of his family?**

**Chapter Two: Selena Meets Her Aunt and Uncle**

David just sat there, looking at his teenage daughter. She was a beautiful girl, that was for sure, and she looked just like a mixture of Alex and David. Villo and David just looked at the girl before them, and they had a problem with what to do with her. David didn't want Alex to find out about her, but they both knew that she was going to find out about her daughter sooner than later.

"Well, David, do you know what you are going to do?" Villo asked his friend. David watched his daughter slide a slice of pizza into her mouth. David looked at his friend, and wondered what he was going to do alright.

"Man, I don't really know." David said, answering Villo. "I am not ashamed of her, I mean look at her, she is beautiful. How am I going to tell Alex?"

"Well, if I were you, I would worry about going to get Lynn from school." Villo said, pointing a finger at the clock on the wall.

"Damn." David said, noticing the clock on the wall. "Alright, look. I am going to get her. Keep an eye on her until I get back. Watch her, Villo."

"Hey, I watched you as a kid, didn't I?" Villo smiled at his friend.

David just glared at his friend.

"Alright, I'll watch her, Jesus." Villo said as David left the home. Villo smiled, and looked back towards Selena.

"So, when is your birthday?" Villo asked Selena.

"June 17." Selena answered.

"The same as David's, nice." Villo answered.

"Dad always told me that I act just like mom, but I don't see hoe that is." Selena said.

"Do you like school?" Villo asked Selena.

"No." Selena answered.

"Do you like homework?" Villo asked Selena again.

"No." Selena answered again.

"Do use magic when you aren't supposed to and do you use it to try and get out of trouble?" Villo asked her once more.

"Yes, where are you going with this?" Selena asked.

"You are just like your mother." Villo said. "Same attitude and all of that."

* * *

Once David and his sister Lynn arrived home, David stood before the door, hesitant to open it.

"What? What's the matter?" Lynn asked her brother.

"Well, I have just found out someone close and related to me is in here. Someone I am not going to see for a long time." David said softly.

"David, what in the hell are you talking about?" Lynn asked her brother.

"Alright, I am going to show you something, and if I show you, you have to promise not to tell Alex, or Justin, okay?" David told his little sister.

"Okay." Lynn said. David took a deep breath, and opened the door. To his surprise, Villo and Selena was nowhere in sight.

"Villo? Where are you?" David called out.

"Up here." Villo answered. David and Lynn looked up, and saw Villo standing on the ceiling.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing up there?" Lynn asked.

"Well, I figured that this was the only place that I could write my memoirs." Villo said. "David, she put me up here."

"Selena?" David said in total disbelief.

"Yeah, Selena." Villo roared. Selena walked out of David's room, and looked towards the ceiling where Villo was.

"Hey Villo, how's it hanging?" She asked laughing.

"I am going to wring you dry when I get down from here!" Villo yelled at her.

"Whoa, David, who is that?" Lynn asked, pointing at Selena.

"That is my daughter." David answered. Lynn looked at Selena for a few moments, and back towards her brother.

"Really, who is this?" Lynn asked.

"My daughter, Lynn. My and Alex's daughter, more specifically." David answered her again. Lynn leaned into Selena's face, studying her face, and her features. She had Alex's hair, and David's facial features, so this very well could be David's daughter and her niece.

"Wow, you really do look like your mom, you know." Lynn told Selena.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Selena said.

"Hey, did anybody forget about me?" Villo called from the roof of the house.

"Yeah, the prank on Villo means that you have her sense of humor, alright." Lynn told Selena.

"Yeah, I know." Selena laughed along with her aunt.

"So, David, how are you going to explain this child to Alex?" Lynn asked.

"Very simple plan, my sister." David answered. "I am not. I am going to find a way to send Selena back to her own time, and Alex won't have to know about a thing."

"Do you really think that is going to work?" Lynn asked him.

"Honestly?" David asked. "No chance in hell."

"Great." Lynn said. "It is nice to see that you have a plan to work through this whole mess."

"Can you please get me down? I think I am going to die up here." Villo called out. Selena sighed, waved her wand, and Villo fell from the ceiling with a thud.

"Thanks for joining us." David said.

"Bite me. I am going to get her back for this, David." Villo said, walking away.

"Well, a real friendly fellow, isn't he?" Selena said in a sarcastic tone.

* * *

Justin walked into his room, looking for something to read, but as soon as he entered his room, he noticed that there was something wrong in there.

"Alex. She's been in my room messing with my collectibles again." Justin hissed in anger. Justin was about to walk out, and confront her, until he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"I need to talk to you." David said, nearly causing Justin to jump out of his skin.

"Jeez, what are you doing in here!" Justin hissed at his friend.

"There is someone at my home I need you to meet." David said.

"Who is this person that you need me to meet, someone that caused you to break into my home and my room?" Justin asked David.

"Your niece." David said.

"My niece?" Justin said in total disbelief at what his friend was saying to him.

"That's right, your niece." David said again, driving his point home.

"Really? Where is she? What is she like?" Justin asked.

"Come and see, she is just like Alex." David said.

"Really? I feel sorry for you." Justin said. David turned, and glared at him.

"Right. Sorry." Justin said.

"Let's go, smart ass." David said, shoving his friend towards the window.

* * *

**AN: I had to reedit this because I found out that I used a wrong name for most of the chapter AFTER I posted it. Well, I wonder what is going to happen when Justin sees Selena for the first time? Read and find out!**


	3. A Father Daughter Moment

**AN: Well, Justin sees Selena for the first time, and they soon must hatch a plan to send her back to where she came from, but will it work?**

**Chapter Three: A Father Daughter Moment**

Justin could only look at Selena in total disbelief. David said that this was he and Alex's daughter, but for some reason, he didn't believe it until he saw her, and boy did that change his tune. Lynn was sitting there talking to Selena, as David and Justin watched from the background, as nice as it was to have her here, they had to find a way to get her back to her own time.

"Okay David, what's the plan?" Justin asked his friend.

"We get her back to her own time, but it is how we go about doing so that's the question." David answered. "Any suggestions?"

"Well, I could find a spell that could send her back in time." Justin said. "That might take some time, and it is going to be really difficult to do when I have to do this behind everyone's back."

"It's not like you haven't done something like this before." David told Justin. "Look, just go find a spell that can send Selena back to her own time, and then come back here."

"Alright, I will see what I can do." Justin said.

"Thanks, buddy.

"No problem." Justin said, just as he was about to leave the house, he noticed a familiar looking brunette walking up the steps.

"David! It's Alex!" Justin hissed.

"What is she doing here?" David said, rushing towards the window. He looked out, and saw that it was indeed Alex coming up the steps.

"Crap, what is she doing here?" David asked Justin.

"I don't know. Quick, hide Selena!" Justin whispered back.

"What's up?" Selena asked looking up.

"Look, we need you to go and hide in my room, because Alex is here." David said.

"Good, I want to see her." Selena said.

"No, because if she sees you, something might happen, and I don't need that mess right now." David said. Selena gave a pout, and stomped off into David's room. Lynn shrugged her shoulders and followed her niece. David just sighed, and went to answer his front door. Alex smiled at her boyfriend, and took a step into the home.

"Well, what's going on?" David asked her.

"I just came by to see what's going on, and to hang out with you. What's Justin doing here?" Alex asked her.

"I am helping David fix something, okay?" Justin said, sticking his tongue out at her. Alex stuck her tongue back at her brother. Alex walked towards David's room, but David stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Whoa, hot stuff, where are you going?" David asked.

"To sit down in your room. Why what's up?" Alex asked him.

"Well, why don't we take a walk?" David suggested quickly.

"David, is there something in your room that you don't want me to see?" Alex asked knavishly.

"My room is a mess, so..." David trailed off. Alex just pinched his cheek.

"So, that has never stopped me before." Alex said. David just stared at her, and she eventually gave in.

"Fine let's go for a walk." Alex told David. David grabbed her by the arm, and led her out of the door. When the door locked behind him, Selena left the room, looking at the door as if she saw a ghost.

"Wow, Mom really does look at me." Selena said, eyes not leaving the door.

"Of course. It doesn't help that you act just like her." Villo said. "Look, don't worry, we are going to get you back to your time, but that might take some time."

"What is going to happen before that?" Selena asked.

"Well," Justin cut in, "From what past experience in situations like theses, pretty much anything."

"So, welcome to the family." Villo said, grinning like a monkey.

* * *

David was walking Alex home when he wondered what his life would be like down the road. He hoped that Alex would be in it, and the fact that he had a daughter proved that, but how was he going to break the news about Selena to her?

"Hey Alex, do you ever wonder about having kids when you get older?" David asked her. Alex stopped walking, and looked at him.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" Alex asked him, surprised at the question.

"Look, I have been thinking lately, and I can't get the fact about having kids out of my mind." David said.

"Well, what would you like to have? A boy or a girl?" Alex asked him.

"Well, I would like to have a girl." David said. He already knew that he was going to have a girl. Selena being here right now was living proof of that.

"Nice, I wanted to have a girl as well." Alex said.

"Well who knows what the future awaits for us? Maybe we can see what lies for us down the road." David said.

"What does that mean?" Alex asked him.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." David smiled at his girlfriend.

* * *

David returned later that evening, and found that Lynn had already given Selena some clothes to sleep in. She was in his room, ready for bed, and he could tell that she was tired. She let out a yawn, and crawled under the sheets.

"Dad?" Selena said in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah, what's up?" David answered.

"When will I be able to meet mom?" She asked him.

"Soon." David said. "I need to break it to her in a way that will make her believe that you are our daughter."

"I hope so." Selena said. "I really hurt her feelings before I left, and now I feel terrible about it. You guys are probably worried sick about me."

"Of course we are. Alex and me would be worried about our first born child." David said. "We care about you, especially me."

David looked up, and saw that Selena had fallen asleep. David smiled, tucked her in, and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Selena." David said before shutting off the light and letting his daughter get some rest.

* * *

**AN: Well, next chapter, Selena finally gets to meet her mother, and Alex finds out that David is hanging around a girl that looks like her. What will happen? Read and find out!**


	4. Selena's Day At School

**AN: David takes Selena to Alex's school, and when they arrive, all hell breaks loose.**

**Chapter Four: Selena's Day At School**

_Two year old Selena sat across the room from her father, David. Her mother was out visiting her brother and sister in law, so that gave_ _time for father and daughter to hang around and bond with each other. David was doing just that, and he hoped to teach his daughter how to walk as well._

"_Come on Selena, you can do it. Come to daddy." David cooed, motioning for his daughter to try and walk over to him. Selena sat across from him, scared to move._

"_Come on baby, come on." David said, cheering for his little girl to move. Selena looked at her dad, and grabbed the nearby couch, and pulled herself to her feet._

"_Good, now come over, and come to me." David said, holding out his arms. Selena slowly inched along, holding on to the couch as she moved. When she ran out of couch to hold on to, she froze, afraid to move any more. She looked as if she was going to start to cry again._

"_Come on baby, all you have to do is to is let go, and walk over to me." David said to the little girl. Selena looked at her father, and slowly let go of their couch, and began to take baby steps to her awaiting father._

"_Come on baby, you can do it!" David cheered. Selena was only a few steps away from her father. Selena smiled, and walked right into his awaiting arms._

"_YES! You did it!" David smiled, picking up his daughter, and giving her a tight hug. Selena let out a tiny giggle of laughter as she looked down at her father with a smile on her face._

"_I love you Selena Falcone." David said, a tear in his eye._

_Selena just smiled again, happy that she was able to walk for the first time._

* * *

Selena awoke up, and looked around. She was still in David's room from when she fell asleep earlier. She got up, and stretched a little bit. She wanted to meet her mom, but David wouldn't let her. As a matter of fact, he was dragging his feet on that whole issue. She wanted to meet her mom as they were both teenagers, and she really wanted to say that she was sorry after what she did and said to her.

Selena looked up, and saw her father standing in the doorway.

"Good to see that you are up." David said. Selena looked towards him and gave him a sweet smile.

"Dad, when do you think that I can meet Mom?" Selena asked.

"Well," David said with a sigh, "It's too early now, but if you really want to meet her, we can go by Waverly Place later today. Besides, we can go and see Stella, and pick up Lynn from school later today."

"Yeah, you told me that Grandma and Grandpa owned a sandwich shop there." Selena said as David took a seat right next to her.

"Well, I want to make you breakfast, but besides the fact I can't make a thing from scratch, I need to know, are you allergic to anything?" David asked her.

"Blueberries." Selena answered.

"Right. Just like me." David said. "Put on some clothes, let's go out and get something."

"Alright, Dad." Selena said with a smile. David could not get used to someone calling him 'Dad', but he shrugged off that feeling. He had a long time to get over that.

* * *

"Dad, you never told me how you and Mom became a couple." Selena asked.

"Well, that is kind of a long story, if you want to hear it." David said, taking a seat across from her at the restaurant that they were in.

"Well, yeah, I want to hear it." Selena asked.

"All right, here it goes." David said. "When Alex got kidnapped by a man named Merlin, we were only good friends. Later that night after me and Villo saved her, we camped out in an hotel, and something clicked between us, that and getting stabbed in the stomach helped a little. While I was recovering, we finally admitted our feelings for each other, and the rest was history."

"So, is there anything else that you wanted to tell me?" Selena asked him.

"No, you will find everything out in due time." David said.

Selena just smiled.

* * *

After about half past 2 in the afternoon, David and Lynn was walking towards Alex's and Lynn's school. David still wanted to know so much about her, so he was there, jabbering away like a monkey.

"So Selena, who's your best friend?" David asked his teenage daughter.

"A girl named Destiny Harris." Selena answered, and David knew the last name very well.

"Harris? Her father's name wouldn't happen to be named Michael, would it?" David said.

"Yeah, Michael and Miley are her parents, why? Do you know him?" Selena asked.

"Yeah, me and him have a little history. What does he do?" David asked.

"Quarterback for the San Diego Chargers, lucky number 13." Selena said. "Rookie of the year, Superbowl MVP, NFL MVP, all in his rookie year."

"Show off." David said, shaking his head and laughing. Once they got in front of the school, David stopped, and turned to Selena.

"Alright, I am going in to get my sister." David told Selena. "Stay here."

"What makes you think I will refuse to follow the orders of my father?" Selena asked back at him.

"You are Alex's child. I know you will not listen to me." David said, walking up the steps into the school.

Selena did as she was told, and when that minute was up, she walked into the school, right after her father.

* * *

This school was similar to the school that she went to, because it was the same school. She remembered stories of her Mom's escapades here, and of course, being her daughter wasn't easy here as well. The school itself was designed differently in her time, and she wondered if she was going to run into someone that she knew from her time. She did of course. As she rounded the corner, she ran into a familiar blonde, a blonde that both her Mom and Dad told her about.

"Watch it, squirt." Gigi said.

"Watch it? You ran into me." Selena answered back. Gigi looked at Selena, and recognized that look on her face.

"Wait, you're related to Russo, aren't you?" Gigi asked.

"So what if I am?" Selena answered.

"Well, it seems losers like her travel in packs." Gigi said, causing her two friends to laugh as well. Of course, this seemed to piss off Selena a little bit.

"You bitch. You are going to be sorry that you said that." Selena said. Selena balled up her fist, and flat out slugged her, knocking her into her friends, and causing all three of them to fall down. She heard some teachers coming, and decided that it was time to make herself scarce. She was out the door, and up the street before anyone came out.

"Wow, Cindy's mom is just a bitch like her mom." Selena thought to herself as she jogged away from the scene.

* * *

David, Alex, and Lynn entered the main hallway, and David knew immediately that something happened.

_Damn that daughter of mine. _David thought to himself.

* * *

**AN: Well, David finally decides that it was time to introduce Selena to her family, but how will Alex take it?**


	5. Sweet Child of Mine

**AN: Well, after Selena's little episode with Gigi, David soon finds out just what happened to Alex and Selena that drove her to this time period.**

**Chapter Five: Sweet Child of Mine**

David didn't know what to do. After Selena hit Gigi in the face (he knew that she probably had it coming), he was caught in between a rock and a hard place. On one hand, Justin told him that he found a way to get Selena back to her own time, so he wouldn't have to tell Alex about Selena at all, which probably a good thing.

On the other hand, he figured that the two of them should have some type of meeting, especially after what Selena told him why the reason that she was brought here. This whole mess was really starting to get to him. David just wondered what was going to happen once two very important women in his life meet?

He was soon going to get that answer, very soon.

* * *

"So, how is father hood treating you?" William joked as David and Justin sat in his living room.

"Well, jerk, for one she acts just like her mom, which means that she pulls pranks like her, has the same attitude like her, and most importantly, looks like a perfect mix of her and me." David said.

"Yeah, she's pulling the same pranks just like Alex, and acts just like her." Justin said. William just smiled, and looked at his friend.

"So, what are you going to do about this?" William asked Justin and David.

"It's simple." David began. "We are going to send her back to the time in which she came. Justin has an idea on how to do that."

"The spell that we are going to use is an time relocation spell." Justin said. "It is really easy to pull off, but we are going to have to do it at night, because we need to be in a big, open area to pull it off, and I don't want to do this at a time in which we can be caught, because that is a whole can of worms right there."

"David, that's going to work, right?" William asked his friend.

"It will, I am confident that it will." David answered.

"What are you thinking about?" Justin asked.

"Well, when Selena got here for the first time, she told me that she and Alex got into a big argument that made her say something that really hurt Alex." David said.

"Really? What did she say?" Justin asked him.

"I don't know." David said. "I have a few ideas, but I don't know exactly what was said for sure. That has been bothering me for a while, and I don't know what to do about this."

"Well, there is one thing you can do." William asked.

"Like what?" David asked.

"Let them work it out." William said. "That is the best thing that you can do."

"I hope that you are really right about that." David answered his red headed friend.

"Hey, am I wrong about these things?" William asked confidently.

"Well, what about the time that you-"

"Justin..." William warned.

"Alright, never mind!" Justin said, stopping the statement that he was going to say.

David just smiled, but his thoughts were immediately on the day that brought his daughter into this time period.

* * *

_David was sitting in his room working on his computer while his wife went to school to talk to his daughter's teacher. David knew that Selena was causing trouble again, because it was in her blood to do so. David let out a small laugh as he remembered how Mr. Larritate got the shock of his life when Alex Russo came into his office, and after all of the years of her and David's little sister causing trouble at school, Larritate didn't have to ask where she got the knack for causing trouble from._

_David was jarred from his thoughts as he heard the door kick open loudly, and the argument between Alex and Selena spill into the area in his room._

"_Selena, get back here, I am not done talking to you." Alex said in an angry voice. Selena didn't say another word, she just continued to stomp towards her room. David seriously contemplated not leaving this office, but of course, he knew that he was going to have to eventually, and walk right into the hell storm that was brewing a few steps away. David sighed, and stepped outside, right in time to see the very end of the argument._

"_Suspended for a week! Really Selena?" Alex said to her daughter. "Where do you get such terrible behavior from?"_

"_You." Selena answered. "You acted just like that when you were that age! Now all of a sudden it's wrong when I act like that?"_

"_Selena..." Alex began. David noticed that her voice was quaking with anger, as was Selena's._

"_No, Mom." Selena said. "Who in the hell are you to say what I can and can't do with my powers?"_

"_Watch your language." Alex said, trying to control herself._

"_Why, what in the hell are you going to do about it?" Selena asked._

_Alex has had enough. David went into the office again briefly, and when he came out..._

_Alex reached up, and slapped Selena in the face. David stood there in shock, and apparently, Alex was in shock as well._

"_Selena, I..." Alex said before being cut off by Selena going into her room and slamming the door shut._

"_Selena! Please! I'm sorry!" Alex said, beating on the door in an attempt to get Selena to open it._

"_Get away from me! I hate you!" Selena said, screaming loud enough that David and Alex could hear her._

"_You...you don't mean that!" Alex said back._

"_Yeah, I do, I will hate you for the rest of my days!" Selena screamed back._ _Alex took a step back from the front door, and David saw tears falling from her eyes. David tried to comfort her, but she broke away from him, and ran into their bedroom, slamming the door behind her. David could hear her crying, and David felt really terrible, two important women in his life at odds. David sunk to the floor, feeling absolutely terrible._

_Later that night, Selena was gone..._

* * *

David woke up, and realized that he was in his living room, on his couch late at night. Selena was in his bedroom, sound asleep as well. David kicked off the sheet that was covering him, and quietly walked over to his room, to see if Selena was sleeping alright. He could see that she was crying in her sleep.

David sighed, and walked over to her, and ran his hand through her long black hair. Selena let out a sigh of content, and went back to sleeping as if nothing was wrong. David smiled, and looked out at the moonlight.

"I have to make this right." David said.

Before he knew it, David fell asleep on the window sill of his room.

* * *

**AN: The final chapter is next.**


	6. Broken Bridges

**AN: Well, it comes time for mother and daughter to meet, and then Selena returns home to mend what happened there.**

**Chapter Six: Broken Bridges**

David woke up early in the morning, realizing that he slept on the window sill. Trying to get the crick out of his back, he stood on his hardwood floor, stretching, and looking around. Selena was out of bed, and in the living room most likely. David gave one last stretch and yawn, before exiting the room. There he saw Stella and Louis talking to Selena, barraging her with questions.

_Oh, god. Here we go. _David said. Once they spotted him, Stella and Louis brought him into another room, and began to question him as well.

"What is this?" Stella asked him.

"A door. It allows entry into other rooms in a household." David said, assuming that she was pointing towards the door of the room that they were in. Stella and Louis exchanged a look, and in perfect unison, smacked David in the back of the head.

"Ha ha, smart ass, what she meant was who that girl claiming to be your daughter?" Louis asked him again.

"My daughter." David said. The two of them looked at David in total disbelief.

"Well, she is." David said again. Stella looked back at Selena, and then back at David.

"Well, you do look alike." Stella said.

"Yeah, and the way she looks and the way that she acts screams Alex and David." Louis replied in agreement with his sister.

"How did she get here?" Stella asked him.

"She came here after an argument with Alex in her time period, and she came here in an effort to make things better between them." David said. " Justin and I are going to send her back tonight, though."

"Has she met Alex yet?" Stella asked.

"No, not yet." David answered. "I am going to introduce the two later today."

"So, David. Do you really think that things are going to go well?" Stella asked him.

"Honestly? I really do hope so, but I am not banking on it." David said.

"Don't worry, I have a good feeling that things are going to go really well." Stella said, playfully messing up his hair.

"Good, I really do hope so." David said with a smile.

* * *

David and Alex were out at an restaurant early one Saturday evening. Alex looked at David, who was busy looking out the window. She known David for a long time, and he could tell with him when something was wrong, or that something was bothering him.

"David, what's wrong?" Alex asked him. David looked at his girlfriend, and smiled.

"Alex, I have something at home I need to show you." David said.

"Okay, but why are you acting as if something is about to happen?" Alex smiled.

_Because something might happen. _David thought. "No reason, there is something that I was thinking about lately."

"Well, let's finish up here, because I want to see what you have at home to show me." Alex said, smiling at him. David just sat there, smiling, of course he was worrying about the impending meeting between Alex and their daughter, Selena.

* * *

Alex could literally feel David's nervousness as he opened the door to his home. He quietly opened the door, and stepped inside. David motioned her to the couch, and sat down, kind of anxiously.

"Stay here." David said. David walked towards his room, and entered it. Alex could hear him talking with some female. Her thoughts immediately went to the possibility of him having someone else, but then why would he bring her hear to meet this girl. David soon opened the door, and stepped outside.

"David, who were you talking to?" Alex asked him. She was really getting worried now, because she had no idea what was about to happen.

David didn't say a word, but he did motion for someone to come out of his bedroom. Once the girl exited the room, the girl looked at Alex, and Alex's eyes met hers.

"David, who is this?" Alex asked her.

"Our daughter." David said.

* * *

"Our daughter?" Alex asked him again. David nodded, and Alex eyes quickly shifted to the 15 year old right before them. It was like Alex was looking at her twin. She saw features in the girl that came from both David and Alex. Selena walked over, and took a seat right next to Alex.

"Mom?" Selena said.

Alex looked over at David, and all he could do was nod his head.

"I guess I am your mom." Alex said, shrugging her shoulders. Selena gave her a teary smile, and hugged her future mom. Alex sat there for a minute, and then hugged her daughter back.

David walked over, and hugged his family. He looked at the clock, and realized that it was time for her to go back in time.

* * *

Justin, William, Alex, Selena, and David were sitting in the middle of the park late at midnight. Justin gathered what he needed in order to send Selena back to her rightful time. As Justin and William put the stuff together, Mother and Daughter (Alex and Selena) were having a chat. David looked up, and saw the portal open.

"Okay, come on Selena. It's time to go." Justin said.

Selena smiled, and gave her future mother a teary hug.

"See you soon, mom." Selena said. Alex smiled, but she noticed a smudge on her face. Alex licked her thumb, and wiped it off.

"EW! MOM!" Selena squealed in embarrassment. Justin, William, and David let out a snicker of laughter as she broke away from her. She looked at the group of friends looking at her with somewhat sad looks on their faces.

"Don't worry, we will meet again." Selena said with a smile. "See you then."

With those last words, she was gone. Alex turned to David, and placed her hands on his shoulders, crying softly.

"That's one hell of a kid that we have." David said.

"I know. I miss her already." Alex said, wiping away some tears.

"Don't worry, we are going to see her soon." David said with a smile.

* * *

**15 YEARS IN THE FUTURE...**

Selena felt her feet hit the ground right outside her home. Her father's car was gone, and she figured that he might have left the home in an attempt to go and look for her. She looked towards her bedroom window, and saw the lights on in her room. She knew that her mom was inside her room, crying possibly. Selena quickly entered the home, and ran towards the room. She stopped short of her front door, and took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was about to happen.

"Mom?" Selena calls softly, opening the door. She looks in, and sees her mother sound asleep in her bed, holding a picture of her when she was born. Selena then looks at her face, and sees the tear stained pain in her face. Selena fights back tears of her own, and lays on her bed by her mom. Almost on instinct, Alex wraps her arms around her daughter, and Selena goes to sleep like that.

"I'm sorry, mommy." Selena said as a tear rolls down her cheek as she closes her eyes.

* * *

David walked into his home, and almost immediately walked towards his daughter's room. He saw the door lightly cracked. David peeked in, and saw his two girls sleeping peacefully.

David smiled, and shut off the lights, letting his girls sleep peacefully.

**THE END**


End file.
